Who Am I?
by PokemonTrainer12
Summary: Upon Professor Oak's request, Silver is sent to Sinnoh to meet up with the three Pokedex Holders. On the way he is shipwrecked. He wakes up with no memory- not even of his own name- and a fear of Water Pokemon. (First chapter fixed!)
1. Feraligatr VS Pyroar

**Yo! PokemonTrainer12 here! I am bringing another big Pokemon Story out, and hopefully this one will have more support than the others.**

**I'd appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you think. Feel free to express ideas and suggestions! :) If you like this story and want it to keep going, please let me know! Otherwise I will take this down. **

* * *

I stare apprehensively at the sleek, steel ship looming in front of me. I'm going to take it to a region called Sinnoh. I'm not afraid of boats, anyway.

It's the gathering dark gray clouds that are bothering me. They are small now, but they will only grow bigger and bigger.

I am not going on vacation. Professor Oak asked me to go to Sinnoh to meet three Pokédex Holders there and bring them back to Kanto for some sort of celebration. He did not fill me in on all the details— like why I am supposed to fetch them anyway— but even so, I agreed to do it.

"I need to see your ticket." A sailor informs me, holding out his hand.

I hand him the ticket the Professor gave me.

"Come right aboard!" He dramatically sweeps his hand aside. I step onto the ship after a brief moment's hesitation, and the tiny knot in my stomach grows slightly larger. "Welcome!" he adds.

There is a crowd of people on the deck, all gathered around someone. I'm not the least bit interested; I walk away.

"Watch out!" someone yells.

A huge Flamethrower shoots past me, barely brushing my arm. It hits the wall, immediately setting it on fire.

Passengers scream and frantically search for a way to put it out. I hear somebody shouting, asking if anyone owns a Water-Type Pokémon.

Easy.

"Feraligatr, Water Gun!" I say, sending out my Pokémon. Feraligatr instantly obeys, and the fire is soon extinguished.

The crowd claps and even cheers a little. I shrug and turn away. It's not a big deal. Anyone with a Water Pokemon could have put it out.

"What's going on?" A man his way through the crowd. "Was there a fire?"

"Yes," a girl answers, "but that boy's Feraligatr put it out!" She points to me.

The man approaches me. I look up at him.

"I'm the captain of this ship." he says. "And on behalf of everyone, I thank you for sparing us from a disaster right before we set off!" He leans down a bit. "What's your name, lad?"

"Silver." I reply, feeling uncomfortable that everyone's eyes are on me.

"Well, Silver—"

"Battle me!" a boy cuts in. "I want to battle your Feraligatr— it looks super-duper-strong!"

I back up a bit. "Uh…" I'd rather not draw attention to myself, but I can't resist a Pokémon Battle. I nod. "Okay."

"Yes!" The boy cheers.

There is a battle field right on the deck. That is what was taking place earlier when the Fire-Type Pokémon accidentally set the wall on fire. The crowd gathers around to watch.

"Go, Glalie!" my opponent cries, tossing a Poké Ball onto the field. _Pop. _A large, horned Pokémon with pale blue ice encrusting its round black body appears. Menacing red eyes glare at Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Aqua Tail!" I command.

"Counter with Ice Fang!" my opponent orders.

Aqua Tail only inches from Glalie's body, the Face Pokémon bites down on it, causing it to become sealed with thick ice. Feraligatr is unbalanced by the weight on its tail, and it wobbles a little before getting down on all fours. Thinking quickly, it smashes its tail against the ground, causing the ice to shatter instantly.

"Great job," I praise it. "Finish this up!"

Feraligatr lunges forward at lightning-speed. As it nears Glalie its right forearm becomes covered in ice. But it isn't Glalie's ice. "Ice Punch!" I command.

With a loud smack, the red-eyed Glalie is hurled across the field and smashes against the wall, knocked out.

My opponent frowns slightly as he recalls his Glalie. Then he looks at me and smiles. "That was really fast and _a lot_ of fun! Thanks!" He backs off the field. "Who's next?" he challenges the Trainers in the crowd.  
_  
What? _I think. I don't want to battle _all_ these people! I open my mouth to protest.

Too late. A girl steps forward. "Go, Haunter!" she yells, and a purple Gas Pokémon appears.

I take a step forward. "Feraligatr, use Water Gun!"

Haunter disappears right before Water Gun hits. It reappears behind my Pokémon and delivers a Shadow Punch. Feraligatr winces but doesn't slow down. "Bite!" I command. With Feraligatr's strong jaw and Haunter's weakness to Dark moves combined, the Gas Pokémon is defeated.

* * *

The Bellossom collapses, unable to battle.

Feraligatr and I have beaten at least a dozen Trainers without breaking a sweat, but this is getting tiring.

"Hahaha…" someone laughs and claps slowly. "You are all too easily defeated. My lovely Pokémon could defeat that inferior Johto Pokémon within seconds."

All heads turn towards a man who looks like he's in his early twenties. He is wearing dark brown pants and a sleeveless dark red jacket. A flame-patterned scarf around his neck blows in the wind as he walks toward me. "What to you say?" he says. "Your Feraligatr versus my Pyroar."  
_  
Pyroar?_ I think. _What's that? _I pull out my Pokédex.  
_  
"Pyroar: the Royal Pokémon. Its fire can reach 10,000°F. The male with the biggest mane rules the pride. The females defend the cubs with their lives. _  
_  
Pop! _A brown lion-like Pokémon with a large, impressive red and gold mane appears on the field. It exhales a stream of fire.  
_  
A Fire-Type, huh? _I think. Feraligatr is a Water-Type, meaning it has the upper hand. Still, I should be careful— a Trainer wouldn't send out a Pokémon with a type disadvantage unless he had a plan of some sort.

"Keep your guard up, Feraligatr." I say. "Use Water Gun!"

A jet of water shoots from Feraligatr's mouth.

"Ha! Such a weak move won't harm my Pyroar. Use Noble Roar!" my opponent commands.

Pyroar lets out a deafening roar, startling Feraligatr so that the Water Gun falls harmlessly to the deck.

"Now use Take Down!" he orders.

Pyroar charges and collides full-force into Feraligatr. The Big Jaw Pokémon growls at its foe, but I can see that it's breathing hard. All those battles with the Trainers are starting to catch up with it.

"Hang in there," I say. "Ice Punch!"

Pyroar receives a cold, hard smack in the face. Letting out a small yelp, it stumbles back, dazed but not very injured.

"I'll defeat your pathetic Pokémon this turn." my opponent sneers.

"What did you say?" I snap.

"Your Pokémon is poorly trained. I can see that it is breathless from those battles. You hardly gave it proper rest or anything of the sort. How can you possibly call yourself a Trainer?"

I feel stunned. I know he's lying, trying to bring me down, but his words sting like a swarm of Beedrill.

My surprise suddenly turns into anger. Who does this guy think he is, accusing me of such ridiculous things? He has no proof! I'm going to prove to him just how wrong he is.

Pyroar's mane begins to glitter as the bright sunlight touches it. I know what's coming— Solarbeam.

"Feraligatr, dodge—"

"Too late!" my opponent calls gleefully.

Solarbeam strikes unbelievably fast. Feraligatr can't even duck before the intense beam strikes it with immense energy. The beam is so bright I can't even look at it directly.

When the dust subsides, Feraligatr is lying flat on the ground.

"Looks like it is over." my opponent announces. He beckons to Pyroar and they begin to walk away.

I clench my fist. "This isn't over yet."

"Pardon?" the man stops and looks at me over his shoulder.

"Feraligatr, stand up." I command.

To the shock of the crowd, Feraligatr rises, badly beaten and extremely exhausted, but I can still see the light of battle in its eyes. My Pokémon isn't done yet!

"Oh, my bad." my opponent says not-very-apologetically. "Pyroar, we'd better finish off this pathetic Pokémon."

"Feraligatr isn't unhappy." I tell him, somehow managing to keep my voice even. "It is tired because we've fought so many battles today without a rest. And it has been with me for a very long time. You have _no right_ to say I am not a good Trainer!" I glare at him. "Feraligatr, show him what I mean! Return!"

As if at full strength, Feraligatr rushes at Pyroar and punches it repeatedly with a zealous energy born from the friendship between him and me. Pyroar is beaten within seconds.

"What power…!" someone in the crowd whispers.

"Unbelievable!" another gasps.

Without a word, my opponent recalls Pyroar. He turns and walks away without even looking at me.

"Great job, Feraligatr!" I praise him. "Get a good rest." I hold up his Poké Ball, and a red beam shoots out. It touches Feraligatr and he disappears inside.

I feel quite satisfied.

* * *

**...It's hard for me to write Pokemon battles and make them exciting. I apologize if this was boring.  
**

**Return- such a wonderful move! (I've never actually used it, though.) I think it's cool to have a move based off the level of friendship between you and your Pokemon. :)**


	2. Silver VS The Ocean

**All right, here's Chapter 2! I decided to upload another chapter to move the story along and actually make this more interesting... So please, enjoy! :) And _please_ Review!  
**

* * *

I'm exhausted from all those battles. As soon as I enter my cabin, I flop down on the bed and close my eyes.

***RING RING***

Groaning quietly, I answer my PokéGear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Silver! Are you on your way to Sinnoh?"

It's Gold. Great.

"Yeah, I am." I reply. "What do you want?"

"Nothin'. I was just looking for you and the ol' geezer said he had sent you to Sinnoh to meet up with the Dex Holders there. Is that right?"

"Yes. Why were you looking for me?"

I can picture Gold scratching his head. "I, uh…needed help with homework."

I crash onto the hard wooden floor. "Why would you ask me?"

"'Cause you understand the math stuff better than me,"

"Ask Crys." I retort. "Or, use your brain to figure it out yourself. Good-bye." I hang up.

I lie down again to try to go to sleep. I'm just about to doze off when—

***RING RING***

"Hi, Silver!" It's Crystal. "Professor Oak says you're going to Sinnoh. How's the trip?"

"The trip's fine," I reply crossly. "I was trying to get some sleep when Gold called me. And then you called me."

"Oh, sorry! I'll leave you alone. Take care!"

A beep on the other end tells me she hung up.  
_  
Let's try again,_ I think. I close my eyes.

***RING RING***

"What do you want?!" I yell into the speaker.

"Geez, no need to shout!"

I am taken aback. "Hi, Green," I mumble awkwardly.

"I decided to call and wish you luck. Not that you'll need it! But have fun!"

"Thanks," I mutter.

We hang up, and I turn off my PokéGear. _Now_ I can get some sleep.

* * *

The rocking of the ship jolts me awake. _It must be storming, _I think. I glance out the window, and sure enough the sky is covered with dark, heavy clouds. It must be nighttime, because it is pitch-black outside. Repeated lightning strikes illuminate the sky for a split-second before my vision is plunged into darkness again.

My instincts tell me it isn't safe to stay in here. I send out Weavile to help navigate through the darkened hallways. The power must have gone out.

The ship is struggling against the wind and the tall waves. The entire deck is covered with water reaching my ankles. A huge wave rocks the boat, throwing me off balance.

"Come back, Weavile." I hold up the Poké Ball and recall it. It's not safe for it to stay out here.

Another towering wave rises over the ship.

I have to do something. I can't just stand here.

"Feraligatr, Aqua Tail!" I yell.

With a mighty swing of its tail, Feraligatr splits the wave down the middle. The water falls on both sides of the ship, sending a shower of salty drops on us. But we are unharmed. For the moment.

Lightning rakes the black sky, followed by a deafening thunder crash. The ship pitches as the waves sweep it up and down. I can't stay on my feet for more than five seconds before the ship is jolted again.

Something hits the vessel from what it feels like underneath. The floor shifts beneath me. I slip. My head smacks against the side of the ship so hard it feels like a bomb exploded on my skull. The world reels around me.

For a minute I just lie there on the floor, unable to think or move or concentrate on anything but the searing agony in my head.

A minute is all the storm needs to sweep me right off the ship.

Even though my vision won't focus, I see a blue shape that must be Feraligatr jumping into the ocean after me. As if the ocean is calm and smooth without the slightest breeze, the Big Jaw Pokémon swims toward me. In a daze, I grab onto it and climb on its back. We stare in horrified amazement as the ship goes down, the sea parting like a giant black mouth about to swallow her prize.

The danger jolts me back to reality. "Swim, Feraligatr!" I order. "As fast as you can!"

It instantly obeys. We get out of reach just in time.

"Let's head for land." I tell Feraligatr. "Let's see, I think the ship was headed— augh!"

Something with sharp teeth yanks my jacket and drags me underwater. My eyes are shut against the salty seawater, but I can't fight a foe I can't see. Painfully, I open my eyes, only to be greeted by watery darkness.

Lightning flashes, partially illuminating the ocean. All I can pick out is a pair of cruel red eyes, moving in circles around me. Suddenly it moves closer. Then I am in the dark again. But I still see the red eyes.

Something rough smacks me in the face. Shaking my head, I look around wildly to see my enemy.

I am slapped again, this time from behind. The rough skin creates tiny rips in my clothes. I am hit a third time, on the back of my head. The pain, already unbearable, grows worse. I begin to see stars.

Dozens of red eyes glint in the darkness. I stifle a scream as another lightning flash reveals the foe: Sharpedo. At least ten of them. All of them are dark blue except for one that is a darker shade of pink and must be the leader. And they are all coming for me. I have never felt so terrified in my life. Feraligatr is coming, but it's already too late.

Before I can do anything, even try to, the pain in my head sharpens. It feels like it is being pounded with a huge hammer. My vision is hazy; all I can see is an imminent dark shape, silently moving closer. Something heavy lined with sharp teeth closes on my arm. I feel a flash of pain, and then nothing.


	3. Who Am I?

**Heeere's another chapter! I'm taking this story to Pearl's point of view now! :)**

* * *

"Aah, what a day!" I say, stretching my arms. "It's warm out, but not too hot with this breeze. How about we go walk on the beach, Dia?"

"Sure~!" Diamond replies through a mouthful of his sandwich. "Maybe Lady will join us, too!"

"Maybe so," I agree. "Let's see!"

Platina lives in Sandgem Town. She is a member of the richest family in Sinnoh. But she isn't a snob— her battling skills are top-notch! She won all eight Badges in Sinnoh. And she shattered the record of earning eight Badges in 80 days by earning six Badges in just 25 days.

"Hiya, Platina! Want to walk on the beach with us?" I ask her when Sebastian, her butler, calls her over.

She smiles. "Sure."

The wind is faster by the water, but it still feels great! Elated, I take off running. But that's hard to do in sand, and I end up falling flat on my face.

"Ow…" I cough, brushing sand off my face. I stand up to dust my pants when something up ahead catches my eye. "Huh? What's that?"

Dia and Platina run up to me. "What's wrong, Pearl?" Dia asks me.

"There's something over there." I say, pointing at the tall rocks stacked against and atop each other. I peer out, shading my eyes with my hand. "I think it's a Pokémon."

"Maybe it needs help." supposes Dia.

"In that case, we've gotta help it!" I declare and take off immediately.

The Pokémon looks up when it hears me approaching. I see something in its arms. When I lean over, it snarls and shows its teeth, razor-sharp and gleaming in the early morning sun. It's not an aggressive snarl— more like a warning to stay back. It thinks that I'm going to steal from it.

"Take it easy!" I say, holding up my hands defensively. "I'm not going to hurt you, or whatever it is you're protecting. In fact, I'll help if you'll let me."

It doesn't growl. Instead, it tips its head to one side as it contemplates my words. Finally, it nods to show it believes me, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. I did _not _want to end up on the wrong side of those sharp teeth!

The Pokémon lets me see what it is holding— a person, most likely its Trainer. I stiffen at the sight of his injuries. There are cuts covering his entire body, as nasty head wound, and long, horrible gash down his left arm, undoubtedly imprinted by something with extremely sharp teeth.

"H-hey, wake up!" I shout. He makes absolutely no response. My breath catches in my throat. _Is he…? _

Then I notice his chest slightly rising and falling. I exhale with relief— he's alive, but just barely. I can see that every breath is a huge effort.

Dia and Platina (finally!) catch up. Platina's hand flies to her mouth. "Oh, my..." she whispers, eyes wide at the sight of the badly wounded teen. Dia pulls out his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon standing protectively at its Trainer's side.

**_"Feraligatr: the Big Jaw Pok_**_**émon, and the final evolved form of Totodile. **__Feraligatr creeps slowly on all fours, but it can move as quickly as lightning when pursuing its prey. When its razor-sharp teeth bite down, it never lets go."  
_  
Wait a minute...

"Feraligatr, is he your Trainer or your next meal?!" I burst out angrily. My hand moves to Saruhiko's Poké Ball. I'm ready to defend this stranger.

The blue Pokémon looks appalled at the mere thought of eating the red-haired boy. It's enough proof for me— no expression could look more genuine.

"I'm going to take him to Twinleaf Town. If that's alright with you." I say to Feraligatr. It nods. "Torahiko! Come out!" I call.  
_  
Pop! _My Luxray appears. Diamond and I carry him onto its back. I jump up after him. "I'll go on ahead and bring him to my house." I tell my friends. I glance down at the motionless teen next to me. "Hang in there." I tell him quietly.

His eyes suddenly open a bit. He looks at me in confusion. "Where am I?" he whispers. "Who…am I?" He grits his teeth in apparent pain. Then he slumps back into unconsciousness.

A chill travels up my spine. We have to help this guy quickly, whoever he is.

"We'll meet you at Twinleaf." Dia says as Torahiko takes off.

* * *

"Is he still asleep?" Dia asks.

I nod. "Yeah,"

Platina frowns. "How long has it been since we found him— four days?"

My mother has been taking care of him. She said she'd let us know if he wakes up.

"We just need to be patient." says Diamond. "No one can sleep forever."

They can if they're dead.

I shake my head and quickly shove the thought from my brain.

"He's a Trainer." Platina mentions. "I saw Poké Balls attached to his belt. One of his Pokémon seemed to be begging me to let it to come out to stay by its Trainer's side."

"So, that means he's a good person~" Dia says happily.

"Diamond, Pearl, Platinum!" someone calls from downstairs.

I recognize the voice. "It's my mom!" I announce. "He must've woken up! C'mon!" I run down the steps as fast as I can without tripping over my own feet and rush past my mom and out the door. Platina is close behind, but Dia is lagging.

Sometimes I wish he would hurry up! Especially when there's an emergency! But that's just the way my best friend is.

I arrive at my house first (of course). I stop to wait for Platina and Dia. Platina arrives about fifteen seconds later, but it takes Diamond a whole minute to finally get here! Arrgh!

We charge upstairs and burst into the guest bedroom, where the boy is. He is sitting up in bed. He looks up when we come closer. He seems unsure, as are Platina, Dia, and I. None of us know what to say.

The boy speaks up, his voice quiet. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"Oh, uh…" I stammer. "My name's Pearl. And you're in Twinleaf Town."

The redhead nods. "Okay."

"I'm Diamond, but you can call me Dia!" Diamond cheerfully informs him. "What's your name?"

"I'm—" Then he pauses, hesitating. Confusion clouds his face. "I'm…I…don't know."

We're stunned, like we've been zapped with a Thunderbolt.

"Can you remember anything at all?" I finally stammer out.

He closes his eyes, concentrating. Thinking hard. He opens them again, only to shake his head no.

This is freaky. I've never met anyone who lost their memory before. I want to help this guy, but I don't know how. How do you help an amnesiac person recall their memory, let alone their name?

A Weavile pushes past me and climbs on the bed next to him. The boy studies it, concentrating hard. It must be his, and he's trying to remember it.

"Weavile?" he finally asks.  
_  
"Wea!" _it grins and nods its head vigorously.

He smiles a little, and I can see the relief in his expression; at least there is one familiar face in this unfamiliar place.


End file.
